James Lightening
James Lightening A Wrestler Currently MIA Born October 7, 1981 in New york City is also Know as the True Star ---- Vital Statistics Alignment: Face Type Of Wrestler: Technical Marital Status: Engaged Entrance Music: Defy You - Offspring ---- Wrestling Moves. Finisher 1:Fallen Star Description* Place opponent on his shoulders in a similar set up for an F5, James swings them around dropping them in to a reveres DDT Finisher 2: Seeing Stars Driver Finisher 2 Description: Cradle pile driver Other moves 1.Haymaker 2.Scoop Slam 3.Back breaker 4.Arm bar 5.Dragon sleeper 6.Hyper extension of the elbow 7.DDT 8.Flying back elbow 9.Misslie drop kick 10.Sharp Shooter 11.Belly to Belly Suplex 12.German Suplex 13.Second rope moonsault 14.Kick to gut. 15.Dangerous DDT. 16.High knee. ---- History James Lightening (Real Name James Leesburg) was brought up in New York, with his Brother and younger Sister. His dad Francis J Leesburg was a highly sought after lawyer, who tried to mould his eldest son in to a lawyer as well. James rebelled how ever due to his fathers cold nature James wanted to be any thing but a lawyer, preferring to indulge in sports. James was Captain of both the football and wrestling team and also a straight A student, James was constantly in detention though with his usual partner in crime Steve. Many of these detentions came either from Steve's air brained schemes or James natural dislike of authority which. On leaving high School James was offered a place a in many of the countries premier establishments of high education but instead chose to go to England to follow is dreams of being a Pro Wrestler this caused an major rift between father and son that comes back to bite James where it hurts repeatedly. While at the Hilton School of Hardcore in Sheffield England James excelled and the trainers called him enlightening, which would later be shortened to Lightening, and So James Lightening was born, James fell in love with his trainers niece Rebecca, but due to his fathers plotting James was forced to leave James headed home to the States to team with his childhood friend Steve who is now his manager in his quest for the three G's in Life Gold, Girls and Glory. James as had Stints with the KFF, RCWA, UCW and most recently the UFA. James Held the television tile in both the UFA and the RCWA as well as the Hardcore title in the KFF, and the world title in the UCW Lightening seems to get himself in more trouble than any thing for two reasons mainly his hatred towards bullies and his eye for women. James is a sucker for a pretty face and really doesn't like hurting women and will only do so if truly provoked. James as made many enemies due to both of these, and as even strayed down paths he'd sooner forget. At first in the UCW James turned on his fans due to the pressure he was under from his father, James Slowly came under the influences of a giant demonic wrestler known only as Mr. E only with the help of Steve did James return to his usual fun loving hard drink ways. This also led to an affair with the younger wife of the UCW's owner who was being badly treated at the time by her husband, which in turn lead to James leaving the UCW. James then had a semi-successful run in the RCWA before it closed it doors. After wandering from indie fed to indie fed James came to settle in the UFA Where his father returned and so did Rebecca, James had once again got the fans behind him and had a new love. Which Rebecca couldn't stand she and his father set out to destroy James managing to split him from his girl friend with some bull about James nearly being a father and Rebecca losing her child because He left her, The truth was finally revealed thanks to Steve chasing an Oompa Loompa in to the air vents after it stole his chilli dog. James Dad was forced to leave the UFA due to Steve beating him in a looser leaves town match. James would go on to be a main stay in the UFA as well as taking the Intercontinental title. After a period of hiatus James entered the SWA with of course Steve at his side…though his first few months weren’t his most career defining James would qualify for the Pyramid match only to be eliminated in the semi-finals by Alan drake…James returned to just kicking peoples asses to prove he deserved his place in that match after the SWA…it was at this time James said that he respected a number of SWA superstars one being Samantha Phoenix…Phoenix saw this and went to thank James and a friendship started from there which would take a turn at the SWA Christmas party where James and Sam ended up telling each other that they were falling in love…..every thing seemed to go great until Aqurio turned up from the Ashes quite literally having been beaten in a flaming casket match previously….Aquiro threatened Sam’s life having Sinners INC behind him James was forced to break up with her...rather costing him self pain than letting the group hurt her. The act sent James in to a spiral of self-loathing and anger which resulted in James attacking Sinners INC member Joe Kerr. Steve and Crazy Millar decided to cheer James up by taking him in to the Columbus night life…a decision with big repercussions…James saw Sam with none other than Frank it seems that Frank had been manipulating the situation from the start…James greeted his father with an punch to the eye as he turned to Sam she passed out…it would later be revealed that frank had drugged her….James caught Sam and took her home to her apartment James realised at this point that his feelings for her were too strong to be denied….the following morning James went to her apartment to try to explain. Only to see Frank kiss Sam…totally devastated James walked off in to the night….It was only due to Sam’s persistence that the two finally got back together as she cornered him in his bath room thanks to Steve letting her in. Sam believe Frank had drugged and raped her which caused James to hate his father more and when Sam became sick she took a pregnancy test Jams and Sam’s life was turned upside down by the fact that she was carrying a child which was either James’s or Frank’s…this escalated after two very volatile meetings with Frank…..James knew one thing though even if the child was his fathers that he loved Sam that much he would raise it as his own so he went and bought a ring to propose to Sam after Turbulence. This wasn’t to be you see Frank bought one third of the SWA and made it clear he was gonna make people suffer…James lost his cool and argued with Sam who became upset going back in to there locker room. after some brief word with Steve…which he told Steve to look after Sam and tell her he loved her James went for a drive to clear his head thing was some one had cut his breaks and he ended up driving in to the river. Weeks past with out James Frank used his ring to propose to Sam convincing her that the child she was carrying was his and that James was dead thanks to her. Steve tried to attack him using a barbed wired glass and nailed covered bat called babied Frank pulled Sam in its ways before Steve had a chance to stop hitting her in the shoulder….Sam realised that Frank would only use her to hurt her friends and left him only to be kidnapped by one of Franks goon’s again. The following Week Franks Goon dragged out a beaten and battered Steve after the Valentine's Day battle royal…Frank had his personal Security stop any SWA employees interfering by blocking the doors to the stage suddenly the cab of the True bar rolled through. AS Frank looked on In horor a pissed off James stepped out having survived the accident and being washed up upriver…James preceded to lay waist to Frank and his goon telling the world that he came back from the dead for Sam. Frank arranged a Phoenix in chains match against his henchman Ironfist and James which James battered Ironfist only to be attacked by Mister E who was revealed to be working for Frank and kidnapped Sam again…..Sam faked stomach pains and was sent to an hospital while James sent Steve away after learning Sam was in hospital James made a deal with Frank for him to leave them both alone….James was going to retire so that Frank would give up any rights he had to Sam’s child…Frank being Frank wanted to do this in an SWA ring…but then Steve turned up with proof the child was James. The battles with Frank and his minions almost costing James, Sam as he became cocky and complacent Finally James was able to get rid of Frank with the help of the IRS and FBI. Sam soon after left James after he hurt the feelings of her friends in a wrestling promo...soon after they lost there child and James disappeared. ---- Associates. Steve: Best friend, manager as been friends with James since childhood as a strange obsession with Oompa Loompa’s donuts and Mr. T fiercely loyal and remarkably intelligent…Steve is James right hand man. Katie Ann Leesburg: Katie is James’s younger sister and the only member of his family that James as any thing to do with by choice she is also in love with Steve. (some times to James dismay.) pig head and loud mouthed just like her brother also as about as much tact as a bulldozer when it comes to James. ---- Enemies Rebecca Jones: James’s unstable ex girl friend obsessed with him and making him suffer it’s a love hate relationship. Mister E: Big Bad Demonic nuff said. Frank: James Dad and the primary nemesis for James a constant thorn in his side…(out and out evil) Wants James to be a lawyer like him...totally corrupt and cares for no one.